


Teach Her

by Merfilly



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Nakia has a request of Bucky





	Teach Her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).



Nakia sat down on the ground, watching the goats, refusing to do more than wait, as Bucky pondered her question.

"Why me? Everyone knows I want to leave it behind me," he finally said.

"That's why," she told him, honestly. "Every skill you are willing to share with me is one more skill I can use for Wakanda, for my King, and for the world that draws me to it."

"Who knows you came today?"

"Only Shuri," Nakia told him.

He leaned on his staff, then nodded slowly. "I will teach you what I can, while you help me learn."


End file.
